


Stranger in a strange time

by Intoxic



Category: Avengers (Comics), Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Dark Loki (Marvel), M/M, More tags to be added, Multiverse, Not Beta Read, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), They will get there eventually, Tony got lost in space, different timelines, jotunheirm, king loptr, norse mytology mixed with marvel movies and comics;, slow build romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intoxic/pseuds/Intoxic
Summary: All in all, this was the worst situation Tony had found himself in. It beat overhead his time in a cave, the Mandarin thing, even the stupid war with Steve that left him half-dying in Siberia.This was worse.If only Tony knew how did he get himself into this? Perhaps, he'd be able to get himself out of this trouble. If only someone would understand him here.Then Tony spots him in the crowd and he couldn't be happier he's seeing the bastard him. Loki will help him out. He will help him get back to Earth.However, Loki has other plans.“I’m taking you to Jotunheimr. Your new home, Tony Stark.”Oh dear, Tony finds himself in a strange land in a strange time. This could end up only in one way.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**

All in all, this was the worst situation Tony had found himself in. It beat overhead his time in a cave, the Mandarin thing, even the stupid war with Steve that left him half-dying in Siberia. 

This was worse.

If only Tony knew how did he get himself into this? Perhaps, he'd be able to get himself out of this trouble. If only someone would understand him here.

But, back to how he ended up here. 

The last thing Tony remembered was the battle with Thanos. The Mad Titan came to Earth again just in time when Hulk snapped his fingers to bring back all of the heroes who disappeared five years ago. The battle erupted, weapons were used. Tony, Steve, and Thor marched at Thanos, but the Titan outsmarted them again. He snapped his fingers again. however, Tony decided to ultimately stop him.

Stark directed his repulsors and his arc reactor power at the gauntlet and shot. The power of the arc reactor and power of stones clashed, throwing both Stark and Thanos in opposite directions of the field. 

The last thing Tony recalled was ripping pain and darkness. 

The next thing he recognized was shouts above him and kicking in his ribs. He groaned in pain and tried to tell whoever was kicking him to stop. Stark had no idea what he said, however, it succeeded. Someone stopped kicking him, but the shouts lasted. Yet, when his senses were slowly coming back to him, Tony didn’t understand a single word that was said above him. He opened his eyes with difficulty to glare at the person, who was attacking him. How surprised he was to find an unknown face before his eyes. 

This person was colorful, loud, and had too much makeup for a guy. He looked a bit as if from an 80’s movie with his hairdo and golden robes. Maybe Tony drunk too much yesterday, and this is the aftermath of a party? No, it could not be this. The last thing he remembered was the fight with Thanos and his children. 

Where the hell was he? Where was Pepper? Steve? Anyone? 

A woman who was accompanying the strange man plastered something onto his neck. The rest was too blurry for Tony, as he lost consciousness again.

Suddenly, days or however long it went, Tony found himself here, standing on the podium in the middle of some sort of city. Did he mention he had no idea where he was or how did he get here? No one spoke in English here. People… creatures were so different here. The only thing Tony managed to figure out was that he was somewhere in the space.

How did it happen? He had no fricking idea. 

Stark stood on a high podium, right next to a girl with pink skin and neon yellow hair. She, too, had her hands bound by shackles, but she was smiling nonetheless. Tony tried to talk to her, but she could not understand him. As Tony looked around, he realized there are more creatures like them standing on podiums, wearing strange colorful robes. Tony wore robes in a horrible shade of blue and gold. His hair was put up in a standing hairdo, and they shaved his goatee. He will never forgive that. Some old man with a weird look and mustache did it to him. Stark will get his revenge on him. But, moreover, someone, a young girl, too cheerful for his liking, put makeup on him; blue eyeshadow, crimson and gold powder on his cheeks. He looked terrible. And he was paraded around like some animal in the zoo. 

Just where the hell was he?!

People… creatures were walking through the alleys between podiums, watching them carefully, probing like they were some lab rats. Tony tried to fight back, but the shackles were too strong for him. However, he insulted each creature that observed him. He didn’t care that they didn’t understand a single thing he said. It gave him satisfaction nonetheless. 

Tony was looking around when he spotted him in the crowd, walking with the strange man who had founded Stark. Never in his life, he’d admit to being happy to see the bastard here! A wide smile spread on his face. 

“LOKI!!!!” Tony shouted at the top of his lungs. The god who was supposedly dead caught his eye for a brief second before he turned his back to him and talked to the other man again. Oh no, Tony will not let him leave him here. No way. He decided to keep screaming the god’s name until Loki will come to him. “LOKI!!! LOKI!!! LOKI!!!”

Just as he predicted, a mere moments later the god and the other man came closer to him. Loki’s face was stoic as he eyed Stark. The god of lies spoke something to the other man, but Tony couldn’t understand them. However, Loki could easily understand Tony.

“Loki, get me out of here. Help me, I beg you,” the man started, hoping that Loki will have some mercy on him. “I’ll pledge your case to Thor and Fury. Just get me out of here. Help me.”

The god only smirked and whispered something to the other man. The strange man with golden robes replied something back, nodding eagerly. They shook hands, and that was it. Loki walked away from him, leaving Tony with this man alone. 

“Loki!!! Don’t leave me here!!!” Tony cried out after him, but the god of lies didn’t even turn back. He completely ignored Stark. “LOKI!!!!”

A moment later, some creatures appeared next to him. They took off his shackles and pushed him in front of them to some high, golden building. Tony was pushed into a small room with no windows. There was only a small cot standing in front of the entrance. Was this his new  _ room?  _ or a  _ cage?  _ Stark had no more time to ponder about it as the door behind him opened again. Loki and the strange man walked inside. After a small talk between each other, Loki gave the other man a small leather bag with some metal ringing inside. Money? Did he pay for Tony’s freedom? Well… he didn’t expect that from Thor’s little brother. 

“Yes,” Loki said, looking at Stark with a predatory look. A devilish smile was decorating his pale face. The strangest thing was that now Tony could clearly understand him. “He will be perfect for our king. I will let know our King Loptr about this successful deal, En Dwi Gast. I will meet you soon.” 

This En Dwi Gast replied something to Loki and before Tony knew, he disappeared from the room. 

“I’m so glad you’re here, Loki,” Tony said happily. “I thought that I'm going to stay here forever. Where the hell am I anyway? You know what, never mind. I don’t fucking care. Just take me home, Loki, and I promise, I’ll help you out on Earth as well. Just take me home.”

“Oh, I will, Stark,” the god replied, as he conjured the Tesseract out of thin air. Just how the hell… “I will take you home. To your new home.” The god grabbed Stark’s hand in a tight grip. Tony had no strength to struggle against him. Not without his suit. Not when Loki had him bounded with his magic. “I’m taking you to Jotunheimr. Your new home, Tony Stark.” 

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Loki always took the chance when it approached him. In particular so easy and perfectly timed as this one. When the Tesseract landed at his feet; literally; Loki didn't hesitate to pick it up and make himself scarce by using the item. In no time, he disappeared from Midgard; escaping the undoubtedly horrible punishment that awaited him in Asgard. At first, he planned his failure by engaging the famous Avengers into acting. During his first visit at SHIELD's facility, when he corrupted doctor Selvig's mind, Loki learned about the potential heroes of this realm. They were the possible allies that could help him defeat Thanos, even if they will not know about him just yet. Loki had to determine their strength first to see if they could play a part in Loki's grand plan. Some of them showed more courage in a battle than most of Aesirs' warriors. 

They shall be adequate allies in the battle against Thanos when the time comes. 

With the Tesseract in his hands, Loki stepped onto the branches of Yggdrasil. He was on his path to step out on Vanaheimr when a blast of energy pushed him across branches of the world's tree. A whirl of power was roughing his body while Loki tried to struggle against it. However, he found himself being unable to stop this. A surge of power was ripping him from inside until it pulled Loki into the direction of a small ray of golden light. And then, he was falling. 

Loki had no idea how long he was falling; it could be minutes, hours, days, or even years. Eventually, it spat him out through a black hole right in the middle of nowhere. The mage landed hard on the cold ground. 

Loki leveled himself on his forearms and knees and looked around. Everything around him seemed to be destroyed. As his eyes were wandering further, Loki spotted a familiar building. He was inside of it just mere moments ago. It wasn't that destroyed. The letters on the top of the skyscraper fell to the ground. Even the horrid "A" was broken in half. The windows of the tall tower were shattered. Holes in the walls were bigger than Loki recalled. It couldn't be the aftermath of the Chitauri attack; they were destroyed the moment Stark pushed a missile into their mothership. Loki saw their failure the moment it had happened. 

It couldn't be this. Perhaps the green beast wreaked havoc on Stark's precious tower? It was a more possible scenario. Loki walked closer to the tower, looking from left to right. There was no one around here as if New York was suddenly amiss of mortals. The mage halted his steps and looked up at the damaged Stark's Tower. It was too destroyed for anyone to live in it. It was too lifeless. Loki looked around again; the whole street was lifeless. No bird was chirping, no car was honking, no words were said by anyone. It was too quiet for Midgard. Even the air around it seemed to be different. Everything around Loki screamed oddness. 

Loki walked further again. He walked and walked and walked until he finally stumbled upon a living being. 

"You!" He addressed the mortal in rags that were searching through a trash can. "Where are other mortals? Where can I find the Avengers?"

The dirty man looked at him as if he had grown another head. He regarded Loki with a confused look for a long moment before he replied to the mage. 

"The Avengers are gone, dude," the man pulled out a tin from the garbage. "Some of them died in a battle, and some of them were snapped out as others had been. Where the hell were you during a snap, man?"

It took him a moment to figure out what the snap meant. However, when he understood it, a shudder went through his body. 

Thanos finished his mission. The main question was when. 

Loki scanned the area around him. The man who was looking through the garbage threw out a newspaper on the ground. Loki picked it up and read the top of it. 

_ November 17th, 2017. _ It's been five years since his attack on Midgard. He was falling through this odd wormhole for five Midgardian years. Hm... interesting. 

"Do you know who I am?" Loki asked the man. 

"Some crazy dude in leather? Are you an alien? You won't be the first one to stumble here." The mage shot him a confused look. As far as he knew, aliens remained unknown to Midgardians when they came to their realm, as much as they could. "You look a bit like King Thor from Asgard. He wears such capes as well. He comes here quite often."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Ever since Earth failed against Thanos, more aliens decided to come here," the man explained. "But it's good. Thanks to them, Earth is still going on. Thanos managed to kill off half of humanity, and if it weren't for aliens' help, we'd be in deep shit right now. Of course, it's not without profits for them. Our biggest benefactor is King Loptr of Jotunheimr. Actually, he is the biggest benefactor for every planet out there. He is our savior. After the Avengers failed in killing Thanos, King Loptr came down here and killed the crazy titan. He was named the savior of the universe, and every planet accepted him as their master, king, whatever you want to call him. He's the biggest fish out there." 

"I've never heard about him," Loki spoke more to himself. When his eyes crossed with the mortal again, Loki realized the man's observing him warily. 

Something odd was happening here. Aliens came down here, to Midgard. Thor was king of Asgard? Whatever happened to Odin? And this King Loptr of Jotunheimr? Loki had never heard this name, not even when he encountered his biological father, Laufey, on the grounds of Jotunheimr. Was this Loptr his biological brother? As far as he was concerned, Laufey had two other sons, Helblindi and Byleistr. There was no Loptr in their family. After Loki had killed Laufey, the oldest son of his should take the reign of Jotunheimr. 

Loki took the Tesseract out of his dimension pocket and disappeared off Midgard once more. With the power of the space stone, he quickly found himself on the cold grounds of Jotunheimr. 

How surprised he was!

Jotunheimr was far from everything he remembered. It should be destroyed, shattered to pieces by the power of Bifrost. It shouldn't be... this... this advanced. Loki looked at the high castle in front of him. It was made of ice, like most of the things on Jotunheimr. Its high towers are made of crystal blue ice. If you squint your eyes, you could easily see the inside of the castle. Loki shook his head at this. Jotunheimr should be destroyed, not be full of life, as it seemed to be. 

Suddenly, Loki heard heavy steps behind his back. His first instinct was to disappear in the mist of his seidr; however, before he had a chance to do so, a deep voice regarded him. 

"Who are you, and what are you doing on my grounds?"

Loki turned slowly around to face his approacher. 

How surprised he was when his eyes crossed with the jotun. 

Red pools stared at him when Loki's eyes wandered over the half-naked body of the jotun. The swirls on his bare skin visible for the mage's eyes. The necklaces and earrings dangle all over his neck and face. When Loki took a better look at the jotun's face he realized something. 

That was the famous King Loptr. But the more important thing was the fact that Loki knew this King Loptr very well. 

He knew him too well. 

  
  
  



	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

In one moment, Tony stood in the small room with Loki holding his wrist in a secure grip. In the next one, he kneeled on the cold ground, retching by Loki's feet. 

"That's disgusting, Stark," the mage commented dryly. 

"It's your fault, Reindeer Games," Stark bit back between retches. This teleportation with Loki made his stomach too ill. It took a few more moments until retching turned in heaving, only to end entirely. Tony tried to push himself up, but his legs were too wobbly. Iron Man gripped Loki's right hand and indicated he needed the mage's help. Loki huffed loudly, but he helped him up nonetheless. 

Tony looked around.

They were no longer in that colorful room. Hell, Tony bet his ass they weren't on that strange planet as well. Whatever this ... wait ... Loki said he would take Tony to his new home, to Jotun...something. 

This Jotun...something was ... well, it was something alright. Everything around them is covered in snow and ice. Right before them was a tall castle, the fairytale type only made of ice, you know. It was crystal blue, and you could easily see what's inside. 

Just where the hell they were?! 

"Come, Stark," Loki spoke and tugged on his wrist. Before the man knew, the mage led him inside the ice castle. Tony had no time to look around; Loki was pulling him too fast. It was a miracle that Tony didn't trip over his feet. Eventually, they stopped in the middle of a big room. There was nothing else here but a large throne, right ahead of them. Alright, this was the throne room, Tony guessed. Suddenly, Loki pushed him to his knees. "Stay down, eyes to the ground, Stark."

Tony wanted to bark at him that he will not follow his rules, but when he turned around, Loki was nowhere to be seen. Stupid teleportation of his. Stark tried to get up from the cold ground, but his whole body felt heavy. Did Loki do something to him? But when? Oh, stupid magic of his. Probably, his mumbo-jumbo did something to Tony when the mage was gripping his wrist. He will have to have words with Loki. Tony dared to look around from his kneeling position. He needed to find a way to escape this ass-cold prison. But how? Space-traveling wasn't his fort. He needed a good plan and an ally. Loki was off the limits. He brought Tony to this weird place and left him all alone. He needed someone else. But who? Tony didn't know any aliens besides Loki and Thor... Thor! If only he'd be able to contact the Thunderer! He will save him from this place. Yes. Tony needs to figure out how to reach out to Thor. 

Hmm... If Loki was on this strange Jotun-something, Thor must know about it. He will eventually come here for his baby brother. He must. Maybe, if Tony will be lucky, it'll be before he freezes to death. 

Suddenly, Stark heard heavy steps behind his back. He slowly raised his head and spotted two big, bare blue feet before his eyes. Tony dared to look further up. Long, blue legs. Short, leather-skirt. Blue, naked chest with strange, dark swirls. Chains attached to the arms and nipples of the man before him. Finally, Tony looked further, and his eyes crossed with two crimson pools filled with cold. At the top of his head were two sharp horns. He swallowed hard. Whoever this was... looked like a monster, right out of some horror. 

"My, my," the tall creature; he had to have at least twelve feet, looked at him with a gleam in his eyes. His deep voice boomed through the whole room. "What a delightful gift you are."

"Huh?"

The creature crouched in front of him and grabbed Tony's chin with his cold hands. Shit! His touch was so cold that it burnt Tony. Stark struggled to get away from him, but the creature was stronger than him. 

"So beautiful and fragile," the creature continued, running his long, black nails over Tony's cheek. "You will be a wonderful attachment to my collection, mortal."

"The hell?!" Stark raised his voice. "I'm not some fucking prize, you psycho! Let me go!"

"Oh, sweet mortal," the creature laughed at him. "You are mine now. I can do whatever I want to you. You belong to me." 

"Fuck you!" Tony spat at the creature's face, making the other laugh even harder. "Fuck you!" 

"Feisty!" The creature noted as Tony's spit was trailing down his cheek. "I like feisty. Loki did very well by bringing you here. You will be my newest pet, mortal." 

"I'm not some dog..."

"I cannot wait to parade you around in front of the dignitaries that will visit Jotunheimr soon," the creature said, running his tongue over his pointed fangs. What kind of a monster was he? And where the hell was Loki?! How could he leave Tony with this... brute. "I have a perfect leash for you, pet. Loki brought it from Asgard. A gift from king Thor. It will be perfect for you." 

"If you even..."

"Have a care how you speak to your master, mortal," the creature instructed him and pressed his sharp nails too hard to Tony's skin. A moment later, Stark felt warm blood rolling down his cheek. "You will address your king properly, mortal."

"My king? You can't keep me here! I'm a hero from Earth!"

The creature laughed harder, letting go of Tony's face. The wound on his cheek burned like hell. 

"Hero of Earth? Ah yes, so I heard," he replied, eyes settled on Tony's face. "Iron Man was your moniker, wasn't it? However, there is no more Earth, mortal. Earth belongs to me, like every other realm in this universe. I am the master of them all. A king of the whole galaxy. A conqueror of the worlds." A wicked smile came upon his face. "I am king Loptr and you, Tony Stark of Earth, are my pet, just like every other creature in the whole universe."

Tony swallowed hard as fear filled his body, as the realization hit him. He was in deep shit. This king Loptr was even crazier than Loki or the other strange guy from that planet. 

He was ultimately screwed up. 

  
  
  



	4. Chapter 3

Eventually, Tony was left all alone again, still kneeling on the cold ground. And yet, he didn't feel this coldness as much as he should. For him, it was more like a cold winter day in New York. Nothing he couldn't handle. He tried to get up from the ground, but the strange magical shackles that Loki put on him before kept him steady to the ground. 

"Fuck," he cursed, looking around. There was no one but him here. Loki disappeared somewhere before and never came back. Tony tried to call out to him, but the only reply he heard was the echo of his voice. "Loki!"

_ How could the god leave him here all alone?! Especially with the creepy king Loptr.  _

_ He was creepy! _

King Loptr looked at Tony as if he was some prey of his. He even indicated that Tony was his newest pet. As if! There was no way in hell Tony would have become his pet. Like hell! Stark would have bitten his cold hand off before he would let Loptr chain him like an animal and parade him around. 

"Cease your shrieks, Stark," the man heard behind his back. A moment later, the familiar sight of leather high-boots appeared before his eyes. He quickly raised his head at the mage and looked closely at him. 

Loki was giving him an exasperated look. He had his arms crossed on his chest. There was nothing out of the ordinary on him. Even his helmet with horns looked as in place. He wore his battle regalia; at least Tony thought them battle regalia since it was the same outfit he had seen back on Earth during his failed invasion. "What do you want?"

"Get me out of here!" Tony demanded. "This Loptr is crazy. I'm begging you, Loki. Take me back to Earth, and I'll do anything you want. Name your price. I can get you a pardon from Fury, no big deal. Money? I have plenty of them. A residence on Earth? Name a place you want to live. Hell, do you want to be pardoned in Asgard for your crimes? I'm sure I can convince Thor to do it. I'll do anything, man. Just get me out of here." 

Loki just laughed. Laughed, he laughed at Tony's plea. When his fit of laughter died, the mage shook his head at Stark. 

"Stark, Stark," he said to him, kneeling in front of Tony. Loki snapped his fingers, and the magic shackles disappeared from Tony's wrists. Stark immediately pressed his hands to his chest. Then he started to massage his hurt wrists while glaring at the god in front of him. "Haven't you heard a word I said before? There is no more Midgard. Your new home is here on Jotunheimr. You must accept it, Stark." 

"Like hell!" Tony protested as much. "Earth is still out there, Loki. If you don't help me, I will find my way to escape from this shithole. I've been in worse situations, and I came out alive. Believe me, once I'm out of here, I'll sic Thor on you. We'll see who's gonna laugh last, Loki."

The god laughed again. For a brief moment, Tony believed Loki would roll on the ground from all laughing he's been doing. Yet, the god did nothing of the sort. Once he stopped laughing, he stood up and offered his hand to Tony. Stark wasn't that stupid to take his hand. No way. 

However, Loki didn't mind it. He just grabbed Tony's wrist and yanked him up. Before Tony had a chance to protest, or struggle, Loki did his mumbo-jumbo-thing, and they disappeared from the ice castle. The next moment, they stumbled out on some ruined area. Ok, Tony did stumble; Loki was a bit more graceful, that bastard.  _ Where were they?  _

"Welcome back to your Midgard," Loki replied to his thought. 

Tony looked ahead as he tried to stand up. Loki yanked him up once more. When he was steady again on both feet, Tony looked around. The area around them has been completely ruined. Buildings, or the remnants of buildings, were barely hanging. Hell, some of them were collapsing to the ground on his eyes. There was no alive soul here; no birds, no dogs, nothing that could show life. 

"What the hell happened here?" he asked in a whisper, looking ahead. His eyes stopped on a somewhat familiar building. Wait... was that...

"Thanos happened, Stark," Loki responded immediately, bringing Tony's focus back to himself. "The war that you had taken part in happened. Earth lost against Thanos. He wiped out half of the universe with a single snap of his fingers."

"But we went back for the stones, and we..." he tried, but Loki cut him off.

"And you failed again," the mage stated firmly. "You were the biggest chance of Earth, Stark, but when your power clashed with the power of the stones... how do you mortals say it? It went shit. The clash was so powerful that it destroyed areas around you. Some people were hit with the combined powers... it was a disaster, Stark. And yet, when you disappeared, Thanos snapped his fingers, and some of the humans and aliens turned into ash. Earth died then, and Thanos called himself a conqueror of the universe. That's the story of your Midgard."

"No..." 

"Oh, yes."

"Steve... Bruce...Clint... Pepper...Morgan..."

"If they survived," Loki explained. "I am certain they went into hiding, or perhaps they were taken by other kings to their realms. Maybe even some of them are in Asgard? I am not certain at this moment. They can be dead as well."

"And Thanos?" Stark asked further, voice shaking as he tried not to cry in front of the god.

"He is dead," Loki informed him. "He joined his beloved Mistress Death after King Loptr came down to Midgard. King Loptr watched closely, what was happening around the nine realms. He stepped on Midgard just after the snap. He killed Thanos immediately and reused the stones to bring some creatures back. Alas, the power of stones wasn't enough to bring everyone back. The damage had been done already. Those who survived Thanos's attack submitted themselves to King Loptr. He took the reign of all realms in the galaxy. Called himself a conqueror of worlds, a king to every creature, almost the Allfather if that will tell you anything. The king of every realm submitted to him immediately."

"That's bullshit!"

"It is a truth, Stark," Loki looked him deeply in the eye. "You must learn to accept this. You will not be welcomed here anymore. Your people think you are partly responsible for the outcome of the war with Thanos. You and your so-called Avengers." 

"That's even a bigger bull..." 

Suddenly, Tony heard footsteps somewhere close to them. He quickly looked around and spotted some man walking by across them. Without further thinking, Tony made a beeline towards him. He needed to escape from Loki and his crazy king. Tony ran as fast as his weakened body let him. He needed to get away from Loki. Yes, the god had his magic, but...

It hit Tony there, right and square. He didn't hear any footsteps behind himself or the weird sound of Loki's magic. Stark stopped his run abruptly and turned around. Loki still stood where Tony left him, all smiling with arms casually crossed around his chest. It was strange. 

"Why aren't you chasing me?" Tony asked quietly, but he was sure Loki could hear him loud and clear with his godly hearing. The mage only laughed again before his green magic danced around his body. A second later, he appeared next to Stark. 

"Why should I waste my strength for this chase when I know you cannot run away from me, Stark?" Loki circled him as if Tony was his prey.  _ Was it some fucking Twilight?  _ "I can leave you here, but you will not survive without me. You will call out to me, eventually. You will. For the world, as you know it, is long gone. You need me for your survival. You need us."

"Us?" Tony deadpanned, even though he knew the answer already.

"Yes, us. King Loptr and me. Without us, you will die immediately," the mage pushed further, placing his hands on Tony's shoulders. He leaned closer, so Tony could feel the mage's lithe body against his back and whisper to his ear. "Submit to him, Stark. You know you want to. King Loptr can be gracious and benevolent for those who are loyal to him. Under his care, no harm will come to you." 

Loki wasn't called the Silvertongue for anything. His words were getting to Tony's head immediately. The man wanted to say no to him, but the offer was so tempting. Earth as Tony knew it was long gone. His friends could be, possibly were dead by now. There was nothing left for him here. Pepper was probably dead too... his sweet little Morgan probably as well."

"I can look for your daughter. However, I fear she may be dead," Loki said out of nowhere.  _ Could he read Tony's thoughts?  _ "You've been muttering her name for the past two minutes, Stark. I have seen her in your mind when I transported you to Jotunheimr. I will look for her if you desire so." 

"Please," Stark pleaded, as a single tear rolled down his cheek. 

Loki closed his eyes, and the green sparks of his magic danced around him as well. A moment later, they stood on some old graveyard. A statue with an angel stood before them. Tony looked at the encryption. 

_ Here lies Virginia "Pepper" Potts-Stark, beloved mother.  _

_ Here lies Morgan H. Stark, beloved daughter.  _

_ Here lies Anthony Edward Stark, Iron Man.  _

Tony dropped to his knees and pressed his hand to the name of his daughter. Tears rolled down his cheeks; an empty howl escaped his lips. He chanted his daughter's name between loud sobs. 

"Nothing awaits for you here, Stark," Loki commented after a moment. "Come back with me to Jotunheimr. Submit to King Loptr and live." 

Stark heard his words, but his broken heart took control over him at that moment. He wanted nothing more but to join his daughter and wife in that grave. He was already dead anyway. Before he knew, Tony launched himself at Loki, in the hope, that the god will react and use his magic on him to end him. But to no avail. Loki did stop him with his magic, but he never hurt him. Instead, Loki's magic restricted him again, keeping Tony in a tight grip. The former Iron Man struggled against the restraints, begging Loki to kill him, but his plea seemed to be bland on Loki's ears. 

"You are too valuable to die now, Stark," Loki quickly ceased his pleas. "I can take away your pain if you submit to King Loptr and come back with me to Jotunheim."

"You will take me there nonetheless, asshole," he barked at Loki. 

"You are indeed a genius," the god mocked him. "However, I am giving you a choice, Stark. Submit, and you will be shown how gracious King Loptr is. Submit. You want to, Stark. Just submit."

Tony struggled some more against Loki's magic, but it was pointless. He let the mage's words sunk into his mind. 

_ There was nothing left for him here anyway.  _

It took a while, but he sighed eventually and looked into the green eyes of Loki. Tony took a deep breath and opened his mouth to say his decision.


	5. Chapter 4

For most of the time, Tony was even glad he had agreed to become King Loptr's slave. Truly! He expected to be treated way worse. He expected tortures, shackles, chains, hell even that Loptr will order him to become his concubine... but none of that. Yes, he was bound to stay in the palace by the magical shackles created by Loki, but Tony was free to walk around, wearing his clothes, a tad ripped, but still his. Loptr offered Tony clothing, but it was mostly leather and furs. Tony wasn't this type of a man. 

However, he was promised to be given a more appropriate attire when Loki will come back from his voyage to Asgard and Vanaheim. 

The bastard was gone for three days now, and Tony... he missed this asshole, alright?! 

In the past few days, Tony had gotten used to a schedule. In the morning, when the sun or an equivalent of the sun on Jotunheim raised, he was awoken by Loki and taken for a bath to a nearby lake. Apparently, Jotuns did not have bathrooms like normal people. They bathed in lakes... which Tony wondered how the hell was they unfroze when everything else was made of ice. It had to be magic. And they relieved themselves wherever they were at the very moment. Well... what could Tony say? Different customs on different planets. 

When the nights came, Loki disappeared to his strange business, and King Loptr showed up to take Tony away. He talked to Stark about the culture of Jotuns, wars against Asgard in the past, and what does it mean to be emperor of the whole Galaxy. This dude had an even bigger ego than Tony. 

But it wasn't as bad as Tony imagined it. 

Other Jotuns were forbidden from harming Tony. They could talk to him, but none of them possessed the  _ allspeak  _ as Loki calls it. Tony didn't understand their language yet. King Loptr was granted the  _ allspeak  _ for he was the king and needed to meet with dignitaries from around the whole galaxy. 

Like they would tomorrow night. 

"You will attend the meetings with me, mortal," King Loptr addressed him, as he stepped into the small corner of the palace that was made for Tony's space to sleep. "You will kneel by my throne when they approach me. You will serve me in the first place. You will not say a word to anyone. Do we understand each other, mortal?"

"Yes," Tony replied. He was certain that even if he spoke to anyone, they would not understand him. He didn't possess the allspeak like Loptr and Loki. 

"You will address me properly."

"Yes, my king."

"Good boy," Loptr scratched Tony's head with his sharp nails. He didn't break any skin, but it was uncomfortable. "Loki will be back tonight with some clothing for you. However, for tomorrow, you will wear the slave's rags. Loki will bring them tonight for you as well." 

_ Slave's rags? As far as Tony was concerned, he was the only real slave here. Others were serving Loptr from their planets. He was the only one stuck on Jotunheim because Earth was devastated and all his friends were gone. What will this attire contain? _

The answer was shocking, at least. When Loki appeared behind him, sometime later, he wore a devilish smile. The mage handed him a small stack of materials. A red tunic and simple, leather, black pants. This was supposed to be his regular clothes here. Well... it won't be the most comfortable, but he will manage. It will be better than his dirty and ripped clothes anyway. The other part of the stack... contained a tiny, skirt-like leather material and chains; silver and shiny; and some earrings. 

Tony looked at this pile then back on Loki's smirking face...

_ Oh, hell no! _

"Chop, chop, Stark," he mocked him. "Or do you need some help getting dressed?" 

"Fuck you, Loki." Tony bit back and threw these  _ clothes  _ on the ground. He will not wear this. Not a chance! 

"You do realize that I can use my seidr on you, Stark?" Loki leered and came closer to him. There were barely inches between them now. Tony's heart beat faster. 

_ Loki was an attractive bastard! Tony wasn't technically straight. He had his moments with guys in his past. And he was... as much as it pained to even think, he was a free man again. His precious Pepper was long gone... and he will be stuck here forever, or until he escapes. Which he plans to. Tony just needs some opportunity for this... _

_ Perhaps... _

An idea lit up in his mind. A dangerous, but a brilliant one. There is only one person who can come and go as they please from Jotunheim. A person who dabbles themselves with magic, strong enough to break the enchantments that were put on him, albeit they put them on Tony themselves. 

_ Oh...  _ Suddenly, Tony knew exactly what to do. Maybe the old Tony would never do such a thing, but he wasn't Iron Man anymore. He was a survivor first. 

He will escape from this shithole. 

Loki will help him, whether he wants it or not. 

However, first, Tony will try his chances with Thor. 

In the end, Tony wore clothing provided by Loki. He looked ridiculous in this tiny, leather-skirt-like that barely covered his junk and ass. Loki adjoined chains to his nipples and put earrings in his ears. The mage magicked Tony's hair into a sleek mohawk with green and golden streaks. He drew some strange symbols on Tony's chest with his seidr. Some kind of runes? Probably marked him as Loptr's slave. When he deemed Tony ready, Loki took a step back and ogled the mortal. 

"My," he started in a low voice, licking his lips. "You look positively delightful, Anthony. Surely, you will be the biggest attraction of this dull meeting. How unfortunate that I cannot attend this and see the dignitaries' envious looks. How unfortunate, indeed."

"You won't be there?" Stark asked curiously.

"I am tasked with other matters by our gracious king," Loki explained, circling Tony once more. He ran his short nails across Tony's bare bicep. "Such a delightful, little treat you are. King Loptr will be very pleased, indeed."

Tony did not answer to this. If Loki won't attend the meeting, Tony must take his chance with Thor then. Surely the big blonde and beautiful will recognize him despite... this new look. Maybe Thor will buy Tony out of Loptr's grasp. Hell, he could be even Thor's slave in Asgard, as long as he will be in some normal place. He needs to get out of here before King Loptr will decide to stop being so gracious to Tony. 

Stark knew it was a matter of time. Loptr has to have some hidden purpose in cozying Tony up like this. Tony was yet to find out what is it. 

His knees will definitely kill him for all this kneeling he's been doing for the past few hours or so; there was no clock on Jotunheim to tell the time. Tony just counted in his head. He kneeled by Loptr's throne, while the king was dozing off, listening to some borning people from Xandar. The old lady in white costume was pointing from left to right at some people that came with her. Her tone was stoic, a business tone. Pepper used to have it as well. 

It stung to think of her. He loved her, she was the mother of his daughter... his precious Morgan. Tony often dreamt about her and woke up screaming her name, while tears were running down his face. A few times he woke up to Loki observing him quietly. But the second their eyes met, the god disappeared in the mist of his seidr. When cornered about it, the mage denied such a thing happened and accused Tony of imaging it up. 

Did he? 

Maybe. Or maybe Loki messed with his head? He wasn't so sure anymore. 

Suddenly, a rumble awoke Loptr from his dozing. The king looked ahead and Tony did as well, even though he was told to keep his head low. 

_ Well, fuck it.  _

His brown eyes scanned the cold room and stopped at the figures that were approaching King Loptr. There was some familiarity in them, but...

The woman wore a beautiful, golden, long dress. Her long golden hair was braided and put around her head, just under a crown. She stood by the left side of a man. Tony moved his eyes to her partner. How shocked he was! The man before them wore a red, knee-length tunic, over his bare legs. A golden belt shined on his waist. A fur cape fluttered behind him. A small hammer was positioned in his right hand. His golden hair was braided as well, and his long red beard reached close to the belt. 

Tony blinked a few times. 

He remembered the guy way differently.

"Welcome, King  _ Þórr,  _ the Thunderer," King Loptr addressed him. "Lady Sif, Queen of Asgard." 

"King Loptr," Thor and Sif bowed to Loptr and smiled at him. "You are looking as great as ever, my liege."

"Please, come closer," Loptr beckoned them. When they were close enough, Tony leaned ahead to take a better look at this... Thor.

The face was the same, but his other attributes... just no. This wasn't the Thor he remembered. 

"Thor?" he asked involuntarily. The Thunderer dared to look at him and eyed him with what it seemed as no recognition. "Thor?"

"This slave of yours seems to address me, my liege," Thor replied but more to Loptr than to Tony. "Is he new in your castle?"

"Indeed he is," King Loptr explained. "He is from Earth. I took him of late. He still must learn to behave,  _ Þórr." _

"It's me, Thor!" Tony tried again, jumping to his feet. Surprisingly, Loptr didn't stop him. "It's me, Tony! Get me out of here, man!" 

"Taking mortals?" Lady Sif asked. "They are good, I give you that, King Loptr, but they must learn how to behave. Those slaves you graciously passed to us have been taught already. Their vivid dreams of being Avengers are long gone now."

"What!?" Tony turned his head towards the blonde woman. "They're alive?!" Tony turned back to Thor. "What the hell is wrong with you, man!? We were friends! We were brothers in arms! We were Avengers!" 

Thor, Sif, and the rest of the dignitaries looked at Tony as if he grew up another head. 

"You are mistaking me with someone, mortal," Thor replied quickly. "Earth never held much interest to us, Aesirs."

Loptr just laughed. Tony turned around on his heel and glared at the King. What the hell was going on here?! This wasn't Thor he remembered. And this Sif? She didn't look like the Sif he came to know. The other was black-haired! 

Suddenly a strange wave of power went through the whole room. When Tony looked around he realized there is an ice wall separating him and Loptr from other creatures. The King stood up from his throne and walked down to where Tony was kneeling on the ground. When did he kneel anyway? Loptr was approaching him quickly. When he was close enough, he crouched before Tony and grabbed his chin between his sharp nails. 

"Tsk, tsk," Loptr smirked at him. "My little, delightful treat... you misbehaved. I think you must be taught a lesson." 

"What lesson?"

"That you will never be free again. You belong to me, Anthony. You are my delightful, little pet. Mine." 

There was a gleam in Loptr's eyes that heralded Tony's future fate. Stark swallowed hard and prepared himself mentally for the worst. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had this thing in my mind for a few days now. I'm not sure how long it will be, because I write whatever my mind comes up with. This is just the beginning. Chapters will be from both povs.   
> Hope you'll like it.   
> Not beta read.   
> Enjoy and leave your thoughts.


End file.
